The needs of the semiconductor marketplace continue to drive density into semiconductor packages. Traditionally, greater wiring densities have been achieved by reducing the dimensions of vias, lines, and spaces, increasing the number of wiring layers, and utilizing blind and buried vias. However, each of these approaches, for example, those related to drilling and plating of high aspect ratio vias, reduced conductance of narrow circuit lines, and increased cost of fabrication related to additional wiring layers, includes inherent limitations.
PCBs, chip carriers and related products used in many of today's technologies must include multiple circuits in a minimum volume or space. Typically, such products comprise a “stack” of layers of signal, ground and/or power planes separated from each other by at least one layer of electrically insulating dielectric material. The circuit lines or pads (e.g., those of the signal planes) are often in electrical contact with each other by plated holes passing through the dielectric layers. The plated holes are often referred to as “vias” if internally located, “blind vias” if extending a predetermined depth within the board from an external surface, or “plated-thru-holes” (hereinafter also referred to simply as PTHs) if extending substantially through the board's full thickness. The term “thru-hole” as used herein is meant to include all three types of such board openings.
Complexity of these products has increased significantly in recent years. PCBs for mainframe computers may have as many as seventy-two layers of circuitry or more, with the complete stack having a thickness of as much as about 0.800 inch (800 mils). These boards are typically designed with three or five mil wide signal lines and twelve mil diameter thru-holes. Increased circuit densification requirements seek to reduce signal lines to a width of two mils or less and thru-hole diameters to two mils or less. Many known commercial procedures, especially those of the nature described herein, are incapable of economically forming these dimensions now desired by the industry. Such processes typically comprise fabrication of separate innerlayer circuits (circuitized layers), which are formed by coating a photosensitive layer or film over a copper layer of a copper clad innerlayer base material. The photosensitive coating is imaged and developed and the exposed copper is etched to form conductor lines. After etching, the photosensitive film is stripped from the copper, leaving the circuit pattern on the surface of the innerlayer base material. This processing is also referred to as photolithographic processing in the PCB art and further description is not deemed necessary.
After the formation of the individual innerlayer circuits, a multilayer stack is formed by preparing a lay-up of core innerlayers, ground planes, power planes, etc., typically separated from each other by a dielectric prepreg comprising a layer of glass (typically fiberglass) cloth impregnated with a partially cured material, typically a B-stage epoxy resin. The top and bottom outer layers of the stack usually comprise copper clad, glass-filled epoxy planar substrates with the copper cladding comprising the exterior surfaces of the stack. The stack is laminated to form a monolithic structure using heat and pressure to fully cure the B-stage resin. The stack so formed typically has metal (usually copper) cladding on both of its exterior surfaces. Exterior circuit layers are formed in the copper cladding using procedures similar to the procedures used to form the innerlayer circuits. A photosensitive film is applied to the copper cladding. The coating is exposed to patterned activating radiation and developed. An etchant is then used to remove copper bared by the development of the photosensitive film. Finally, the remaining photosensitive film is removed to provide the exterior circuit layers.
The aforementioned thru-holes (also often referred to as interconnects) are used in many such substrates to electrically connect individual circuit layers within the structure to each other and to the outer surfaces. The thru-holes typically pass through all or a portion of the stack. Thru-holes are generally formed prior to the formation of circuits on the exterior surfaces by drilling holes through the stack at appropriate locations. Following several pre-treatment steps, the walls of the holes are catalyzed by contact with a plating catalyst and metallized, typically by contact with an electroless or electrolytic copper plating solution to form conductive pathways between circuit layers. Following formation of the conductive thru-holes, exterior circuits, or outerlayers are formed using the procedure described above.
The necessity of developing ever-increasing high speed circuitized substrates for use in many of today's new products has led to the exploration of new materials to extend the electrical and thermal performance limits of the presently available technology. For high-speed applications, it is necessary to have extremely dense conductor circuitry patterning on low dielectric constant insulating material. Prepreg laminates for conventional circuit boards consist of a base reinforcing glass fabric impregnated with a resin, also referred to by some in the industry as “FR4” dielectric material. Epoxy/glass laminates used in some current products typically contain about 40% by weight fiberglass and 60% by weight epoxy resin.
Creating a small cavity in a buried resistor layer for wire bonding using a standard PTFE dielectric substrate can result in a fluorinated ethylene propylene resin (FEP) bleed problem from the substrates used to create the assembly.
It is a primary object of the invention to enhance the art of creating a fusion bonded small cavity in a buried resistor layer substrate.
It is another object of the invention to eliminate the FEP bleed problem while utilizing a wire bond process.
According to another object of the invention, there is provided a method of producing a wire bondable cavity substrate for RF components.